Metamorphosis (Caryl)script (amateur)
by melanielink66
Summary: This is a scene between Daryl Dixon and Carol Peletier. Written for shippers of TWD #Caryl. The two characters finally confront a growing passion.


Scene 1: Metamorphosis

Actors: Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon

Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier

Written by: Melanie E. Link for #Caryl #Shippers

Sept 25, 2013

Editing: M. E. Link

LLM

Staci Finch-Thompson

Metamorphosis

[Scene shows a simple hidden area that Daryl has secured as his own private refuge away from the horrors of the world. It should include a barely functional shower or bathing station [mostly open area], a mattress thrown on the floor/ground covered with utilitarian white sheets and a rough blanket. Supplies and some clothes are stacked in one corner, his crossbow lies out and visible against a table and chairs.]

Lighting is low, dim, light source a small lantern/candle/camping light.

[ Daryl is shown coming into his living space, grimy and sweaty. Alone. He appears agitated, plops down in one of the chairs, raking his fingers through his hair. He sits for a moment, looking despondant, then eases one boot off, then the other. Looking down at the worn boot, he flings one toward the wall/stack of supplies, muttering to himself in his redneck twang while looking at the remaining boot in his hand]

Daryl: " 'Tired (tard)..all tha dirt'n'death... ne'er gonna be clean ag'in..."

He continues: "Her...comin' round, complicatin things...shit." He throws the remaining boot against the wall. [He eases his shirt off, throwing it on a chair, turns and audience can see the extensive scarring on his back, and continues viewing him from behind and above the waistline, actions reveal that he's removing rest of his clothing

]Daryl (obviously naked shown from waist up to camera) steps in, and the water starts with a feeble spray over his face and shoulders, his back to the camera..letting the water run over his face, shoulders.

* Pan to another shot of the room that shows he isn't alone*

[Show his door slowly opening, someone enters quietly, then eases it shut. Eyes watching him, hidden at first in the dark. Carol. As the light slowly reveals her standing in the shadows behind his closed door, wearing a simple blue spaghetti strap shirt and jeans, skin almost as grimy as Daryl's]

Carol's eyes widen with surprise as she sees the scarring, compassion warring with pain for him in her expression.

[Camera shows close up] A hand gently touches,caresses the scarring on his back,kissing it gently, he flinches, spinning around yelling, "Son of a bitch.." He sees Carol, steps back, "What you doing woman?" He quickly shuts off the water, moving back away from her.

Carol steps closer to him, placing a hand on his scarred chest/back, "Your father did this...?"

Daryl: shrugging away from her, nowhere to go,but with his back against the wall in the

shower."Yeah, so...forget 'bout it... it's over and done with. So keep your damn hands to yourself, bad 'nuff you're doggin my steps every minute... now go on and leave me be"

Carol: "No. You keep pushing me away...push others away. Why do you keep running...what from? You think love can't touch you, that somehow you don't deserve it? You keep away, but someday if you don't let it in, you'll grow cold to what's left of this world. In all the ugliness and death...there's beauty and strength to be found... people left... to love and be loved."

Daryl: "I can't...just causes more pain...after Merle.. don't think can take no more.. I seen people who said they loved each other, then what they end up becoming...it's a fuckin' sick joke. What we got's good enuff, if you don't back off you're gonna mess it up!"

Carol puts her hand on his chest, pushing him back hard against the wall, reaches up and touches his face and he still appears reluctant. Carol: "I just can't let you cut yourself off...I don't think I can face this world without you...I'm not willing to do that Dary!"

Daryl: "I don't know...some people...stuff just can't be fixed. Don't know why you even try." He has a hard time looking her in the eyes. The water begins to spatter on Carol, and as he gently pushes her back, the audience will be able to sense her momentary feeling of rejection as he does this.

Carol: "Let me in Daryl, I'm strong enough to handle whatever may happen. Just for now let yourself feel, let yourself care...you deserve that much. "

He looks away for a moment, then back. " I don't know how to be "this", do this with you. I'm just gonna hurt you more, then what? I can't give you anything...can't make any promises...tomorrow ain't guaranteed fer any of us"

Carol : "You've already given what's important...**yourself**... to me and to the others."

He looks down at her, fear and hope in his expression.

For one heart stopping moment, she looks down, seemingly defeated, then she regains her composure stepping forward again, then brings his hand to her face and kisses his palm as he closes his eyes...He shakes his head, but doesn't move back this time. As his eyes open, he looks down at her, she turns on the water, reaches past him for the soap. She slowly turns him around and starts washing his back, she soaps his shoulders, laying her hand against his slick skin, tracing her fingers over the scars.

Daryl: "Carol, please..." a groan comes from his parted lips, as he closes his eyes. He tenses, but doesn't pull away. Gently she washes his scarred back...as he turns around, there is a different light/look in his eyes...a fire. He looks down into her eyes, pulling down the straps of her shirt, easing them off her shoulders. His fingers trace some of the dirt/grime on her arms/neck, then pushes the shirt all the way down around her waist, taking her gently by the shoulders he pulls her into the stream of the water...soaking her the rest of the way in her clothes.

Daryl: "You might as well get cleaned up, since you're here...not that it could hurt..."

Carol smiles [removes her wet shirt and clothes with a few simple downward motions] as his hands cover her shoulders awkwardly caressing her, moving down to the sides of her breasts while he looks down at her(not showed, but insinuated).

[Camera pans from behind showing graceful naked female back from waist up turned toward Daryl]

[Close up of Carol and Daryl's faces, wet and cleaner looking at each other while the water runs. He reaches over and shuts off water flow]

[Softly, some background music. Bob Seger, "We've got tonight"]

She steps forward, tentatively and kisses him. His breathing gets faster, and he still appears to struggle with composure/reluctance. Again she pushes him back against the wall and kisses him again, then looks at him.

She reaches up, kissing him a third time, softly on his lips, mouth slightly open. His hands cup her face as his expression changes to one of heat and desire and with a small groan he gives in...placing his hands behind her neck, he pulls her toward him, kissing her lightly at first, then deepening it, tongue caressing...and pulling her body to body with him enough to feel the pounding of her heart as he touches her. He finally breaks the kiss and looks down at her, her beautiful eyes glazed with passion ...encouraged, he bends down taking her lower lip between his and sucking lightly on it, licking the side of her mouth. This elicits a small sigh/moan from her as he kisses her again, hot and slow, pulling her to him. Her arms come up around him...End close up here.

Camera shows new shot : Daryl and Carol entwined on his mattress on the floor, bodies still slick with water, glistening and clean. They can be covered partially or more fully with the white sheet or blanket

Camera can now focus on short close ups of the two lying side by side, facing each other: her hands caressing his back.

Now, Daryl moving over and arching above her, all control lost on his face as he looks down at her.. She pulls him to her, he enters her and she gasps... Audience sees his hands pulling her hips to meet his, while kissing her slowly, her small gasps and sighs letting him be more confident... then licking around her earlobes, tugging lightly, moving down to her neck, kissing her again slowly,with heat and caressing her tongue.

[Imply the passing of time...then camera pulls back slightly, focusing on their faces as they ride out their climax together looking into each other's eyes, she gasping and ecstatic [but with tears silently spilling down the side of her face. He with a sort of stunned open mouthed, closed eyes in awe, shaking slightly with a deep soft moan].

Here end scene...fade out.

Later, afterwards, he lies sleeping peacefully. Carol wrapped in a sheet looking down at him. Very quietly, she gathers clothes, dressing. She leans over, kisses him softly on the lips/side of the face, and walks out of his room.

Song playing in background: Mindy McReady "Maybe he'll notice her now..."

End of Scene...


End file.
